wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Heep
Heep MacDuncan 'is a male Dire Wolf. He was once a senior gnaw wolf from the River Pack of the MacDuncan clan. He turned into an outclanner; as he ran away to the Outermost at the end of Shadow Wolf. In Spirit Wolf, he was shown as an "alpha" of some outclanners, and was teaching them some sense of a civilized "Order". Description ﻿Heep is yellow male dire wolf without a tail. It is mentioned in Lone Wolf that his hip is also crooked. He has yellow eyes that barely have a trace of the luminous green of the true wolves of the Beyond. Heep may be a ''vyrrwolf ''because of that; however, it is unconfirmed. He has a black nose and a nick in his tooth, which made his gnawing very sloppy. However, as all other ''malcadhs, Heep receives his tail when the earthquake strikes during the Great Mending. Family Caila/Aliac- Mate Abban- Birth Son History Lone Wolf Heep is seen at a byrrgis, being observed by Faolan. He is nipped at and bitten for trying to get food. His name is not known at the time. Heep was also seen near the end of the book. He was ordered by Duncan MacDuncan to bring his bone with the story of the survived pup, Faolan, who has jumped over the fire trap that was set up to kill him, as the clan wolves believed he had the the Foaming-Mouth disease. Heep delivered it between the chieftain and Faolan, even though the carving was not finished. Faolan disapproved of the carving Heep had made, for it was very sloppy and unfinished. Shadow Wolf Heep first appears in one of the first chapters, as a sweeper in the byrrgis. Heep appears throughout the story competing in the gaddergnaw. Once, when he and the other gnaw wolves were gnawing in a circle, Edme compares the wolf definition of scrape to the cougar definition, Heep bites her on her ear, causing it to bleed and the other gnaw wolves to stand up to Heep by showing dominance to him. Later, near the end, Heep tried to blame Faolan for killing a malcadh pup. They then find out he was the culprit, and he runs into the Outermost, where he currently is living. He once attempted to destroy Thunderheart's paw bone that Faolan buried near the Salt Lagoons. '''Spirit Wolf Heep appears in Spirit Wolf, when he is now a father, he has one pup named Abban. His mate's name is Aliac, who is Caila. When he feels the earthquake, his tail is mended. Heep is overflowed with joy and vanity. At the end of the book, his rout is hunting Faolan when Aliac rebels, remembers who she is, and runs away with Abban to search for her two adopted daughters, Mhairie and Dearlea. Also in the end of the book Heep was following Faolan to the new place that Faolan calls the Distant Blue. 'Star Wolf' Heep is at the start of the ice bridge and discovers that Caila (known to him as Aliac) and Faolan have gone on to the Distant Blue, then remembers his past. In chapter seven it is confirmed that he is on the ice bridge by Zanouche and Eelon. In chapter ten he is seen making plans to kill Faolan and Calia. In chapter thirteen one of the narwhales has clawmarks that Abban said that Heep had made. Then Zanouche says that Heep and his rout are very close. In chapter eighteen Heep and Bevan capture Abban which leads to a battle where his tail is torn from his rump by his own former mate, Calia. Then, as the ice bridge collapses and Faolan and his friends get to safety, Heep plunges down into the ocean, where Old Tooth impales him with his horn. As Faolan, his friends, and the narwals go on toward the Distant Blue, sharks and other kinds of fish tear Heep's floating corpse to shreads. Personality Heep is a gnaw wolf who is missing his tail. He is also described by most wolves as too humble, even for a gnaw wolf. It is revealed later that Heep is far from humble, but cruel and malicious. Heep holds a grudge against Faolan and thinks of himself as better. According to Faolan, one of his teeth used for slicing is chipped so that it leaves a mark in bone and makes a noise that annoys Faolan during the gaddergnaw. ''Heep does this to make sure Faolan gets the lowest score during the ''byrrgis, believing that only a member of the MacDuncan clan could ever be elected to join the watch. When, in truth, Faolan is a member of the MacDuncan clan. The reason Heep thinks he isn't is that Faolan was born outside of the border, so in Heep's eye, Faolan is not a true MacDuncan. Faolan also gnaws better then any other gnaw wolf and the story bone carved in the gaddergnaw by the gnaw wolves counts more than the byrrgis . Heep thought that if he could get rid of Faolan, he could have a chance of winning. Later, he frames Faolan for the death of a newborn malcadh. Faolan's owl friend Gwynneth hears Heep kill the pup and The Sark reveals that Heep is the culprit because his teeth left marks on the bones. He runs away and tries to destroy Thunderheart's bone in revenge as it was precious to Faolan. Faolan finds him with two Outclanners and he and Gwynneth drive them away. In Spirit Wolf however, when the earthquake strikes, Heep's tail is mended back. He was overflowed with joy and happiness and flicks it back and forth while his mate, Aliac, spends hours grooming it. But he later loses it in a battle on the Ice Bridge in Star Wolf. Gallery Images-7.jpeg|Heep was impaled by Old Tooth after falling from the Ice Bridge. Blizzy-wolf.jpg Th34H6NQU9.jpg|Heep's tail was mended following the earthquake Shadow Wolf Part 3.jpg|Part three of Shadow Wolf. Heep can be seen in the right with a bone in his mouth. Death Heep was stabbed by Old Tooth in Star Wolf. Afterwards, Faolan's brigade climbed on top of the narwhales as sharks and other fish fed on Heep's body. Trivia *On the cover of Shadow Wolf, Heep is thought to be the wolf displayed in the background behind Faolan. This would be logical, since Heep is against Faolan throughout the story. However, some fans believe that on the back of the book in the bottom right corner there is a tail, but it could also be Heep's hind leg, which is more likely. *As stated by K.L. in the Authors Note for'' Shadow Wolf, Heep is based off the fictional Uriah Heep, created by Charles Dickens in his masterpiece ''David Copperfield. She also notes that Uriah Heep is, "one of the most obnoxious characters in fiction." *Revealed by Lasky herself, Heep may be a vyrrwolf. *It is stated that Heep has yellow eyes, the color of hagsfiends' and vyrrwolves' eyes, rather than the green eyes of other wolves. *He was mentioned in ''Lone Wolf ''to have a crooked hip as well as no tail, but this was not mentioned again in later books. *In the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, it is stated that when the ember is retrieved only Watch wolves would be mended. However, in Spirit Wolf, Heep regains his tail. ru:Heep Category:Wolves Category:MacDuncan Wolves Category:Malcadhs Category:Males Category:Gnaw Wolves Category:Characters Category:Shadow Wolf Characters Category:Lone Wolf Characters Category:Outclanners Category:Main Characters Category:Spirit Wolf Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mended Wolves Category:Earthquake Survivors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Competitors in a gaddergnaw